Neon Exodus Evangelion
An alternate universe based on the Evangelion concepts and lore, which will be called "Neon Exodus Evangelion", will have the basics just like NGA, Nerv in Tokyo 3, a seele watching over them. The angels and the evangelions, but the main characters, the types of evas and the angels will all be completley different. The story will have a more drastic difficulty curve compared to the origninal NGE, and will be more like the Rebuild's length. The characters will all be mentally sick - i mean, what's evangelion WITHOUT the unstable characters? :P The ending will be less confusing, and will most likley be a happy one. Or bittersweet. Still no less f***** up >:D Characters Children *'Jun Ugaki' (The First Boy) A guy resemblent of Kaworu, but more hard headed. Has extreme trouble expressing his feelings and prefers to remain in solitude. Very rarely seen outside of school, and when he's piloting his Eva. Has only really one goal in life, and that's to defeat the angels, and he views it in a very calm and meaningless sense, as if that's the only reason he exists. Seems somewhat artificial and fake. He often hurts people due to his indefference to emotions and as such purposfully distances himself from them. **silvery blue eyes and grey hair, longish for a guy **His name means "Obedient". Very fitting indeed **''(Spoiler) After his death, his purpose escalates, visiting the characters in their dreams to help their crippling mental states. Though mostly unsuccessful, Jun eventually manages to help Hisako greatly, causing her confidence and happiness to shine. Hisako happens to fall for Jun, but being that Jun is deceased - only ever serves as another melancholy fact of life'' *'Hisako Iwasaki' (The Second Girl), Daughter of Osamu Iwasaki. The main protagonist of the series. She suffered from depression due to her father abandoning her and dedicating his life to work at NERV when she was very young, and the disappearance of her mother. Very emotional, feels shame, dislikes crowds, focusses on fantasies to escape the life, sentimental. **Has yellow eyes and brown hair that she likes to tie into two ponytails (Like Kagami Hiiragi's) **I might recycle my Breanna pictures (depressed girl from my comic) , not sure **Her first name means "Long-lived child". *'Kei Takahashi' (The Third Girl). Neglected and abused by her alcoholic father in favour of her brother, Kei is somewhat desperate to prove she isn't as useless as he thought she was. **Has brown eyes and long black hair. *'Ashley Matsumoto Itou' (The Fourth Girl). *Ran away from home due to simply not being able to physically bear the torment she went trough there any longer. Sexually abused by her father, and when her mother refused to help and merley blamed her for what her dad was doing. She pilots the Eva as a means to prove to herself that she is worth something, for her sense of self-worth is near zero. She has made a promise with herself that she would never cry or love again - distancing herself away from everything happy, as well as sad, so that she can never get hurt. *'Katsumo Yamashita' (The Fifth Boy), a career Nerv pilot who has been trained oversees. One of the supporting protagonists of the series. Katsumo displays manipulative tendencies, which are exceptionally prevalent whenever he works with others, as he generally seeks to exploit his allies for personal gain. Katsumo also finds a sadistic joy in piloting an Evangelion, as doing so allows him to cause needless destruction and chaos which usually results in extreme collateral damage. Strangely, he values the safety of his Evangelion above all else. **Blonde hair. Hazel eyes. Adults *'Osamu Iwasaki '''Cheif Commander at NERV. Tactically srong, disciplined. Like Gendo but different. His first name means "chronicler, disciplined, logical, obtainer, to reign, ruler." *we need a Misato-like character!! Angels There are possibly going to be a total of 17 angels The First Angel '''Adam, '''the seed of life, genetic basis of the evangelions. Not much will be detailed at this point The Second Angel '''Lilith, '''the creator of humans. Kept within the Central Dogma to prevent the Third Impact The Third Angel 'Soratarus, the first angel sent to merge with Lilith to inflict the third impact. Red refusal type slightly larger than an eva, with the capablility of launching light beams and limited flight. The weakest angel The Fourth Angel '''Inyadarus, second angel sent to merge with Lilith. Towering, brown, thin bony angel with long arms that can be extended. Can run very fast due to limb sizes. Capable of tunneling underground. The Fifth Angel Ubonatus. a giant horrifying misshapen head like thing that just crawls along the ground of Tokyo 3, knocking over buildings as it passes. A slight Yume Nikki reference (will not be completley killed somehow, and will return later on as a huge towering muscular black humanoid, where as the "head thing" has become it's face. The Sixth Angel Photonarus The Seventh Angel (TBA) Episodes NEE Episode 1 Will begin eerily similar to Neon Genesis, but with Hisako instead. (Tries public phone, caught in fray with fourth angel, resuced, etc) The story will branch out differently as the story progresses and new characters are introduced.